Anywhere with you feels right (Eric X Brian)
by xnericx
Summary: Brian discovered an old photo booth, and drags his lovely boyfriend to it.


"What if we get caught?" Brian grabbed Eric's hand to try and reassure his boyfriend it'd be fine, but he knew his black and white haired boyfriend had every reason to be scared. Even though society had been more accepting towards LGBT people and the fact they were dating was kind of already being spread at their high school, it still wasn't legal yet. If they would get caught, they'd probably be spending their night somewhere else than their soft warm bed.

"It's gonna be fine, come on." Eric couldn't argue as he got pulled towards the smaller box, and Brian, the gentleman he was, or at least, tried to be, opened the red curtain that served as a door so they could step in, and closed it again once they were in. He turned to face Eric as he sat down on the small bench and placed a quick kiss on his lips before he pulled out some change for the machine, leaving the boy next to him all blushing.

"What are you doing? People could see us." He sounded paranoid but Brian knew he was just worried for the safety of them both. The younger boy was always scared people would catch them, even if they were just holding hands he seemed to be sitting on the edge of his, imaginary of course if there weren't any near him, chair. And to be honest, Eric had every reason to, Brian couldn't blame him for it, even though he sometimes wanted to and just let his boyfriend live as much in the moment as they could, much like he tried to do.

"Photo booths became popular around the '50's for gay people, it was the only place that was out in the open but still save enough for them to kiss and make out.' His blue eyes rolled behind the frame of Eric's glasses and his lips went up in a smile. Brian was, well Brian, of course, disagreed, obsessed with history and knew all those little facts, and the smarter boy knew his boyfriend well enough to know he was just trying to loosen him up a bit.

Yeah, he was in love with a total dork.

The flash went off and left Eric temporary blinded, but the grin that was growing on the brunet's face didn't go unnoticed by him.

"You're an ass-head." He had a hard time hiding his laughter and he was totally gone when his boyfriend tried to act innocent.

_Flash!_

Another picture was taken and Eric decided it was time to take a proper picture now. Well, that is if pulling silly faces at the camera counts as proper, at least.

_Flash!_

The pair only had one more picture left to take as the third was taken, and instead of Eric, it was Brian who was laughing on it now. Eric moved quickly, he was finally getting a hand of it now, and placed a kiss on his brunet boyfriend's cheek before the flash went off for the last time and their photo strip was full.

_Flash! _

Even though he had momentarily forgotten about the world outside the small box, Eric was quick to get outside and snatch the photos before anyone that wasn't him or his boyfriend could look at them.

"Let's make some more." Eric grabbed some more change out of Brian's hand before he slipped it in the slot, indicating to the machine it must start working again, and within seconds the countdown was already starting.

"That's my money, you know?" A smirk grew on his face when he saw the slightly younger boy, (By just a few months!), roll his eyes at him. Brian was glad that he lost his paranoia about getting caught for a few seconds, the boy finally seemed almost relieved to relax and be in the moment, even though they were in the open. He couldn't be happier about finally seeing Eric like this.

"And this was your idea, sweetheart." Eric nestled his face in the spot where Brian's shoulders and neck met each other, and the taller boy felt the black and white hair his boyfriend spent so much time on this morning tickling his jaw. By now the countdown must have been over, because when he leaned down and kissed the fluffy mop of hair, the flash went off in the corner of his eye.

_Flash!_

They continued to make photo's, one even sillier than the other, until they were both laughing so hard they could barely breathe, each of them carrying two photo strips in their pockets. Eric made a move to stand up, but his attempt failed quickly as his boyfriend pulled him back on his lap, the brunet wasn't having any of it.

"We should move." His voice sounded soft and he noticed just now that he was whispering, having no idea why he was, but maybe he didn't want to break the moment by his stupid anxiety that was rising in his chest.

"But what if I dont want to?" Maybe Brian wasn't sensing that Eric was getting uncomfortable, or maybe he was playing tactics and moved completely away from the subject to try and get his boyfriend a little bit more comfortable again.

"We have to, I dont want to get caught." Whatever was driving him, it seemed to go down the drain as he gave up and stood up. Much like the other boy, he also didn't want to get caught with this kind of photos.

"Just try not to worry so much, okay sweetheart? I love you. Now, lets go home." He waited until Eric had exited the booth before walking out as well. As he past him, the brunet heard a faint 'I love you too' from the other boy and he couldn't help the smile that made its way on his features. To be honest, it didn't really matter to Brian if he got it back, yes it was great to hear, he wasn't gonna lie, but he just wanted to let his boyfriend know he truly did love him and wouldn't change him for the world.

Because even though Eric Beale was the most amazing boy you'd ever meet, he seemed to doubt himself a lot. Maybe it was because he felt like nobody accepted him for being bisexual, even though his family and his two best friends did, which was all that mattered to him, there had always been this little voice in the back of his mind that told him this wasn't right. _He_ wasn't right. He tried his best to tune it out, but at some moments it was just louder than other times and trying his best wasn't enough. The comments of the other guys in the locker room flew around his head then, telling him 'Look away weirdo, go change somewhere else if you get turned on by this!'. It always seemed to happen in that damn room when the voice would get louder and he couldn't ignore it, because to be honest, he didn't fit in the perfect picture some people had of this society. He never would. But he was okay with that, even though it landed him in a bunch of problems and self doubt at times, he loved himself nonetheless.

The pair walked home, they weren't holding hands as Eric was still a little afraid someone would catch them and call them out, but they stayed close enough so their hands could touch and their hips would occasionally bump into each other. But when they finally stepped trough the door of Eric's house, their fingers intertwined within seconds, and his mom seemed to notice their arrival as she perked up and asked the two boys where they had been all this time. Neither of them answered as they looked into each others eyes, the younger boy started blushing a bit as they did, and went upstairs without further ado.

Patricia knew them well enough anyway to know what that little bit of nonverbal contact meant, and she couldn't wait until her wife got home to tell her the story.


End file.
